ICE CREAM
by Khasabat04
Summary: Minseok dan Lay, dua kepribadian berbeda yang saling menginginkan -LayMin


**Ice cream**

.

.

.

 **Cast :**

Lay – Minseok ( EXO )

Heechul – Leeteuk ( Super Junior )

L – Sungyeol ( Infinite )

.

.

.

 **Summary :**

Minseok selalu bermimpi memiliki kisah cinta yang manis seperti teman sekelas dan juga sepupunya, hanya saja ia tidak pernah berharap lebih. Baginya, asalkan dirinya bisa menjaga perasaannya ia tidak akan terluka, ya cukup menikmati perasaan milik orang lain membiarkan rasa kosong di dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

 **Hey-hey, author back dengan oneshoot Laymin hehehe**

 **Mianhe author tidak bisa banyak kata untuk EXO kekekeke**

 **Happy reading**

 **Sorry my typos kkkk**

.

.

.

.

' hhhh'

Yeoja manis itu berjalan ke arah dapur, mendapati kakak sepupunya yang sedang memasak. Meski tubuhnya sudah terlihat rapi namun wajahnya masih terlihat sekali jika ia masih mengantuk.

" tsk, yeoja pemalas. Cepat sarapan, kau akan telat jika tidak segera"

Belum juga yeoja itu mendudukkan tubuhnya, ceramah paginya sudah dimulai.

" Hee oppa, kau—apa tidak ada acara lain selain mengomeliku setiap pagi?"

Protesnya.  
Sang namja yang mengikat rambutnya rapi mengangkat bahunya, ia menyiapkan sepiring nasi goreng dan susu di depan yeoja yang langsung menyambutnya.

" aissh, salahkan kalian yang benar-benar merusak moodku. Beruntunglah, sepupumu yang tampan aka Kim Heechul ini masih perduli pada dirimu"

" yayaya—nenek sihir Kim"

'PUK'

" appo!"

" cepat habiskan sarapanmu Kim Minseok! Aissh kemana juga si Myungsoo? Apa dia masih tidur? Ais!"

Namja cantik bernama lengkap Kim Heechul itu langsung melepas apron yang ia kenakan dan bersiap keluar dari dapur.

" Myungsoo sudah pergi, sejak satu jam yang lalu"

Heechul menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap ke arah Minseok yang asik memakan sarapannya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan bingung dari kakak sepupunya. Heechul kemudian mendekati Minseok—

" apa yang terjadi? Apa dia sedang menghindariku karena berbuat salah? Apa dia—"

" ania oppa, hanya saja adikmu tercinta itu sedang bahagia karena yeoja yang selama ini jadi incarannya ahirnya menerimanya—"

Jawaban Minseok menyudahi rasa parno milik Heechul. Sebagai yang tertua di dalam rumah yang ia tinggali bersama dengan adik dan sepupunya Heechul merasa wajib memperhatikan keduanya dengan ekstra, terlebih ia ingat dengan tabiat dongsaengnya yang sering membuat kepalanya mendidih.

" jinja? Kau sedang tidak membela sepupumu yang bandel itu kan?"

" serius oppa—Myungsoo, ahirnya Lee Sungyeol menerima Myungsoo sebagai kekasihnya"

" hahahaha pesona keluarga Kim memang tidak bisa di tolak, eh—tunggu! Bukannya Sungyeol—dia adalah adik sepupu Teukie?"

Minseok mengangguk.

" ne, setelah 10 tahunan mengekor pada Sungyeol ahirnya Myungsoo berani mengajaknya berkencan"

Heechul mengangguk-angguk.

" baguslah, ya sudah. Kau cepatlah cari pacar—hidupmu benar-benar datar Seokie"

" sedatar hidupmu oppa"

" YA!"

Minseok berlari menghindari teriakan Heechul, ia keluar dari rumahnya dengan terburu-buru tidak ingin menjadi santapan sarapan pagi dari Heechul. Ia terkekeh mendengar teriakan dari Heechul yang menyuruhnya kembali.

.

.

Berjalan kaki menuju sebuah kedai ice cream yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya menunggu bis, Minseok tersenyum riang.

" latte—seperti biasa"

Ucap Minseok setelah membalas sapaan dari pelayan, ia sudah menjadi langganan tetap setiap pagi kedai itu sejak ia tinggal dengan sepupunya.

" ini, semoga harimu menyenangkan Kim-ssi"

" ne, gomawo"

Setelah membayar Minseok berjalan keluar sambil menyesap kopi pesanannya, kembali berjalan menuju halte bus dan menunggu bus dengan tenang. Suasana pagi ini sangat hangat dan cerah, ia mengeluarkan phonselnya untuk memutar lagu, mencoba mengusir bosan. Ia cukup peka untuk menyadari seseorang duduk di sampingnya, namun ia tidak perduli—karena baginya sudah biasa jika ada calon penumpang bus lain menunggu dan duduk bersamanya di halte.

Keadaan jalan sangat lenggang, calon penumpang bus pun tidak banyak hanya ada beberapa orang yang sepertinya terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing tanpa ingin berbagi. Minseok mengarahkan pandangannya saat merasakan seseorang memaksanya duduk kembali, hingga ia merasakan tubuhnya mendekat ke arah seorang yang dengan cepatnya meraih pinggang dan mengklaim bibirnya. Manik mata Minseok melebar, mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum memandang seorang yang tengah mencium bibirnya dengan menutup matanya. Tangan orang itupun tidak diam dengan menekan tengkuknya dan mendorong pinggangnya hingga ia merasakan tubuhnya benar-benar menempel pada orang tersebut.

" dia tidak ada di sini! Aissh! Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang tidak tau tempat—kajja! Kita cari di tempat lain!"

Minseok bisa melihat bayangan orang-orang berpakaian hitam berkeliaran di sekitarnya, orang-orang itu menggeleng saat menoleh kearahnya lalu pergi begitu saja—

" _YAAA! Ajusshi! Tolong aku! Kenapa pergi!"_

Pekik Minseok dalam hati saat melihat orang-orang meninggalkannya. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman namun tidak berhasil hingga orang-orang berpakaian layaknya FBI itu meninggalkannya dalam ciuman dari orang yang tidak ia kenal.

" hah—hah—hah—nyaris saja—"

Minseok yang baru saja meraup udara sebanyak-banyak nya setelah orang yang menciumnya melepas ciumannya menoleh tidak percaya. Ia menatap pada namja yang baru saja merebut ciuman pertamanya, namja yang sibuk menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil menggerutu dengan bahasa mandarin.

" Kau?!"

Pekik Minseok, ia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke depan wajah namja yang kini mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

" OH! I am forget! I have kiss with someone—"

Manik namja itu membulat, ia berdiri sambil menutup mulutnya. Membuat amarah Minseok yang memuncak tiba-tiba menghilang meninggalkan ekspresi kesal yang awalnya tercipta di wajah Minseok. Minseok benar-benar tidak habis pikir mengapa amarahnya tiba-tiba hilang dengan hanya melihat ekspresi namja di hadapannya.

" aissh! Jinjja!"

Namja di hadapan Minseok hanya menggeleng-geleng tidak jelas.

" Aghh! Kenapa aku tidak bisa marah padamu!"

Rutuk Minseok.

" my first kiss!? How i did it with stranger?! Oh!"

Bagaimana Minseok tidak kehilangan amarahnya saat melihat namja di hadapannya? namja yang telah menciumnya kini ribut dengan dirinya sendiri. Hell! Disini jadi terlihat Minseok yang baru saja mencuri ciuman dari namja itu.

" ahh—aku butuh kopi. Kopi?"

Minseok menoleh ke arah bajunya, dimana baju berwarna birunya kini bercampur dengan warna coklat dari kopi. Bahkan air masih mengalir di bajunya, ia menoleh ke arah namja yang sedang sibuk mondar-mandir. Jelas sekali jika kopi miliknya tadi tumpah saat mereka berciuman—berciuman? Memikirkannya membuat wajah Minseok memerah.

" i am really sorry—i don't mean for kiss and did something bad to you, i just—i just—"

" follow me—"

Tanpa menunggu lama, Minseok mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke kampus dan memilih kembali ke rumahnya setelah menelfon temannya untuk memberikan ijin pada dosen.  
Tidak ada tanda-tanda Heechul masih di rumah, ia sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan Heechul yang akan pergi ke kantornya setelah tidak ada orang di rumah. Minseok membuka pintu kamar tamu dan meminta namja itu masuk—

" i am sorry—i not interest for—"

" don't be pervert! Wash your body—i will find clotes for you, Minseok you can call me it"

" sorry again, i am Yixing"

Setelah itu Minseok berganti baju di kamarnya setelah mengambil satu stel pakaian milik Myungsoo aka L, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan meminjami namja asing yang mengaku bernama Yixing pakaian milik Heechul. Karena Minseok tau betul jika Heechul tidak suka ada orang lain yang menyentuh barang pribadinya tanpa ijin, terlebih pakaian L memiliki kemiripan satu dengan yang lain jadi kemungkinan L sadar jika pakaiannya hilang lebih sedikit. Setelah selesai mandi ia turun ke dapur membuat minuman untuknya dan namja bernama Yixing ( selanjutnya author tulis Lay ).

" kau orang cina?"

Lay mengerjapkan matanya, ia baru saja turun dan menghampiri Minseok.

" kau—kau bisa bahasa mandarin? Oh GOD! Aku tertolong—"

Kali ini keduanya memilih menggunakan bahasa mandarin untuk berkomunikasi, setelah meminta maaf entah ke berapa kalinya Lay menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya yang membuat Minseok kadang terkekeh.

" aigo~jadi kau menciumku untuk mengelabuhi bodyguardmu?"

" tsk, hanya itu yang terlintas di otakku. Dan lagi aku sudah pernah melihatnya di drama korea yang mama ku sering lihat...sungguh, aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa aku seberani itu. Apa itu bisa dikatakan tindak pencabulan? Kau tidak akan memenjarakanku kan? Oh ayolah—aku tidak mau di penjara di tempat asing"

Kali ini Minseok tertawa.

" hahaha, kau beruntung aku sedang dalam mood baik jadi aku tidak akan melaporkanmu"

" sungguh?"

Minseok mengangguk.

Keduanya berbagi cerita, Minseok pun tidak mengerti mengapa dia bisa langsung akrab dengan Lay yang benar-benar lucu menurutnya. Ekspresi bingung Lay dan terkesan manja itu membuat Minseok tidak bisa menolak jika ia menyukai berada di dekat Lay.

" oh, jadi kau ke sini karena pekerjaan?"

Lay mengangguk menyeruput jus yang Minseok buatkan.

" kau—bukan pembunuh bayaran atau buronan kan?"

" HA?"

Wajah blank Lay benar-benar membuat Minseok tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

" hahaha kau lucu sekali Xing-ssi"

" Xing-xi?"

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya.

" ah, sorry. Aku tidak bermaksud kurang a—"

Lay tersenyum.

" aku suka kau memanggilku Xing, itu keren—Yixing, Xing tidak masalah"

" jinjja?"

Minseok menepuk keningnya setelah sadar jika Lay tidak mengerti bahasanya. Lay menoleh ke phonselnya, melihat jam yang tertera di sana.

" waktuku di korea hanya tinggal 5 jam sebelum petugas imigran mendepakku dari sini secara tidak hormat— padahal aku ingin jalan-jalan, hah sepertinya aku harus ke bandara dari pada aku tersesat"

Keluh Lay.

" kau ingin jalan-jalan? Kajja!"

" eh?!"

" aku akan menjadi warga negara yang baik yang akan mengantar turis asing mengenal korea"

" sungguh?!"

Tidak lama kemudian mereka berpindah dari rumah Minseok ke taman bermain dan Namsan tower, baik Minseok atau Lay sama-sama tidak melepas senyum mereka. Mereka juga mengoleksi banyak foto yang memenuhi memory phonsel mereka dan kamera milik Lay.

.

.

.

Minseok berdiri di depan gate bersama Lay yang sedang menunggu antrian untuk masuk.

" terima kasih untuk hari ini, dan maaf untuk ciumannya—sungguh aku merasa malu dan bersalah padamu. Meski aku tidak menyesal telah menciummu"

Lay tersenyum sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

" sejujurnya aku tidak mau membahas itu, hanya saja jangan katakan tentang hal itu karena akupun merasa malu—yah meski aku juga tidak menyesal karena itu"

Jawab Minseok tidak kalah lirih dari suara Lay. Ia memilih menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dengan menunduk.

" Minseok—"

" hmm?"

" berikan phonselmu"

Mengangkat kepalanya, Minseok mengulurkan phonselnya pada Lay. Ia bisa melihat Lay mengganti kartu telepone milik Minseok dengan kartu telephon miliknya dan sebaliknya, setelah selesai ia mengantongi phonsel Minseok dan mengulurkan phonselnya ke arah Minseok.

" aku tidak ingin ini berahir—jaga phonselku, aku akan menjaga phonselmu. Setidaknya, baik dirimu atau diriku akan memiliki alasan untuk saling menghubungi"

" apa yang—"

Lay tersenyum menampilkan dimple kecil di pipinya.

" aku yakin jika kita hanya bertukar nomor, kita hanya akan saling menunggu salah satu di antara kita menghubungi dan aku rasa itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Aku yakin, kontak di phonselmu sama pentingnya dengan kontak di phonselku—jadi jangan sungkan"

Manik mata Minseok mengerjap beberapa kali setelah dengan percaya diri Lay mencium bibirnya sebelum berlari ke arah gate dan melambai.

" aiss jinja!"

Tersenyum, Minsseok menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

'ting'

Minseok mengangkat phonselnya melihat sebuah pesan masuk.

.

.

 **From : Xingie**

 **Bye-bye**

 **Ah! Tolong kirimkan nomor Manajer Yan  
**

.

.

Dengan wajah memerah Minseok berjalan ke luar bandara setelah mengirim balasan untuk Lay.

.

.

.

 **2 tahun kemudian**

.

.

L menatap Minseok yang sepertinya sedang badmood, ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Heechul yang langsung mengangkat bahunya tanda ia juga tidak tau mengapa Minseok berulang kali menghela nafas.

" ya, noona—apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau di campakkan oleh kekasihmu?"

" diamlah bocah! Urus saja Sungyeolmu itu"

" Yeolieku baik-baik saja noona, kau yang sedang tidak baik"

Minseok menatap L dan Heechul bergantian.

" Oppa, L—eotokkeji? Xingie tidak menghubungiku hampir satu bulan ini—"

" MWO?"

Dua namja kakak beradik itu menggeleng tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dari Minseok, ya Minseok memang sudah menceritakan tentang Lay kepada keduanya –termasuk adegan ciuman- saat L tiba-tiba mencari pakaian kesayangannya dua hari setelah kepergian Lay. Dan Minseok tidak pernah lupa untuk memberi mereka update tentang Lay karena Minseok selalu semangat saat membicarakan namja yang bahkan hanya mereka kenal dari gambar yang ada di phonsel.

" astaga, aku kira kau kenapa Min! Kau menyia-nyiakan cuti kerjaku hanya untuk ini? Oh! Aku butuh Leeteuk"

Heechul menglenggang pergi meninggalkan Minseok dengan L yang masih menggeleng tidak percaya.

" noona, kau yakin kau tidak menyukai Xing-ssi dalam arti lain? Misalnya seperti aku dan Yeolie?"

" ani—"

" tsk, kau benar-benar tidak pandai menutupinya dariku noona. Lihatlah, bahkan hanya karena dia tidak menghubungimu kau jadi tidak semangat? Kau sudah semester 6! Noonaaaaa!"

Minseok mengangguk.

" arra, saengie—hanya saja—bagaimana jika Xingie melupakanku? Kami hanya bertemu beberapa kali. Saat natal, ulang tahunku dan hari pertama kali kami bertemu...bisa dihitung dengan jari. Dan lagi—siapa yang tidak menolak pesonanya, dia benar-benar imut"

L menggeleng.

" kau benar-benar harus masuk rumah sakit noona"

" Ya!?"

L terkekeh, kini ia menggoda Minseok dengan hal-hal mesum yang entah mengapa menghantui Minseok hingga Minseok kesal dan meninggalkan rumah. Minseok menatap kesal ke arah pintu rumahnya dari luar.

" aissh! Bisa-bisanya aku tahan hidup dengan dua makluk seperti mereka?! Aissh!"

Minseok berbalik untuk pergi, entahlah ke mana arahnya. Ia hanya ingin mengeluarkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang menjadi semakin aneh setelah L menggodanya.

" Yixing—aissh, apa dia marah padaku karena aku membentaknya? Ppabo Min!"

Minseok berjalan ke arah halte, ia membayangkan pertama kali bertemu dengan Lay—bagaimana ia bisa terpesona dengan sosok Lay yang terlihat seperti anak kecil yang terperangkap di tubuh orang dewasa. Lay mengarahkan pandangannya pada kedai ice cream dimana natal tahun lalu Lay menghubunginya untuk pergi kesana, yah Lay berada di depan kedai itu sambil berusaha mengamankan ice cream di kedua tangannya dari butiran salju yang turun menghiasi malam natal. Pelan langkah Minseok menuju ke arah taman, Minseok ingat bagaimana unicorn bertransformasi menjadi seorang Lay. Waktu itu adalah hari ulang tahun Minseok, Minseok tidak menduga jika Lay akan datang mengingat Lay sudah mengucapkan selamat untuknya sehari sebelum hari H namun melihat Lay datang menggunakan antribut unicorn membuat Minseok benar-benar merasa special dan bahagia.

Minseok tidak ingin berharap banyak sejak awal. Yeoja itu membatasi dirinya sendiri untuk tidak jatuh ke dalam pesona Lay yang berada jauh darinya yang belum tentu bisa membalas perasaannya. Namun tidak ada yang bisa membuat atau bisa memastikan hati tidak akan berubah dan tetap layaknya batu meski batu pun bisa terkikis hanya karena tetesan air, karena sadar atau tidak sadar Minseok mulai jatuh terlalu dalam ke sosok Lay. Tidak perduli jarak, tidak perduli tidak terbalas Minseok akan tetap menyukai Lay, dan yeoja manis itu sudah bersiap untuk terluka.

Minseok duduk dibangku taman, tempat biasanya ia duduk saat bersama dengan Lay yang datang untuk berkunjung.

" hah—pikiranku kacau! Myungsoo aku akan membalasmu lewat Sungyeol!"

Desis Minseok, ia menutup matanya berusaha menenangkan dirinya sambil mengingat-ingat tentang hari-hari yang telah ia lewati bersama Lay.

" i miss you Xing-ah"

Bisik Minseok lirih.

" Miss you too, My baozie cuph"

Minseok bisa mendengar suara Lay, ia membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah Lay berada tidak jauh dari wajahnya. Dan baru saja Lay mencium pipinya—

" kau?!"

" oh! Seokie, kau tau betapa frustasinya aku saat aku tanpa sengaja merusak phonselmu? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu"

Lay memeluk Minseok tanpa aba-aba seakan tidak akan ada kesempatan untuk memeluk lagi. Setelah puas memeluk, Lay membelai wajah Minseok dan tersenyum lembut—

" kau tau? Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai dan mengutuk diriku sendiri yang memiliki sifat pelupa, hingga aku melupakan jika aku tidak bisa menghafal nomor phonselmu saat aku membantingnya. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri yang telah membuatmu marah—"

" Xing? Kau—kau tidak marah padaku?"

Lay menggeleng.

" bagaimana aku bisa marah padamu? Yang ada aku justru marah-marah pada temanku untuk cepat memperbaiki phonselmu—ppogosippo"

Keduanya berpelukan dan mulai menceritakan keadaan mereka selama beberapa bulan tidak saling berhubungan, hingga phonsel Lay bergetar dengan malas Lay mengangkatnya—

" aku kan sudah minta ijin untuk pergi 2 jam, aku janji tidak akan le—aiss jinja gadis itu. Aku mengerti—"

Dengan wajah tertekuk Lay memasukkan phonselnya ke dalam saku, Minseok masih menunggu apa yang ingin Lay katakan.

" apa pekerjaanmu?"

Lay mengangguk.

" mianhe, aku harus pergi—mereka membutuhkanku, aissh hanya karena orang tidak bertanggung jawab mereka mengganggu kencanku?"

Sedikit bingung dengan bahasa korea yang Lay ucapkan, namun Minseok mengerti jika namja yang beberapa 1 tahun kebelakang sudah mengerti dengan bahasa korea meski pelafalannya masih kacau.

" date?"

Lay kembali mengangguk.

" padahal aku sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk kencan kita—aiss jinnja! Aku masih merindukanmu~"

Rengek Lay.

" anu—apa kau tidak keberatan kalau aku ikut?"

Tanya Minseok ragu-ragu.  
Mereka memang sudah saling kenal selama 2 tahun lebih namun tidak sekalipun Lay atau Minseok menyinggung pekerjaan, setiap mereka berkomunikasi mereka jadikan moment untuk berbagi cerita dan tertawa bersama. Minseok sedikit ragu menatap Lay yang mengerjapkan matanya—

" kau mau ikut?"

" tidak apa kalau kau keberatan—aku hanya ingin menemani Xingie"

" jinja kau mau ikut?!"

Kini Minseok bisa melihat manik mata Lay berbinar, namun detik kemudian binar itu padam.

" tidak bisa ya?"

Lay menggeleng, ia menatap Minseok.

" aku rasa kau akan bosan menungguku—aku tidak mau kau membuang waktu berhargamu untuk menung—"

Minseok menggeleng.

" kau bilang kau sudah merencanakan kencan kita? Kajja selesaikan pekerjaanmu secepat mungkin dan kita kencan"

" jeongmal?!"

Manik Lay kembali berbinar, menunjukkan bagaimana perasaan dari si pemilik sesungguhnya. Terlihat bersemangat dan penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

.

.

Minseok tidak percaya dimana ia kini berpijak, ia menatap tidak percaya pada punggung Lay karena saat ini namja itu tengah berjalan di depannya sambil menggenggam erat tangan Minseok. SM Entertaiment!? Ingin sekali Minseok memekik, namja dihadapannya membawanya masuk ke dalam gedung perusahaan yang terlihat megah dan intelektual.

" Lay! Semua sudah menunggumu—"

" tsk, salah siapa seenak kepala merubah jadwal? Aku benar-benar malas jika harus berurusan dengan gadis itu!"

Minseok seakan kaget dengan nada bicara yang Lay gunakan. Terkesan dingin dan menusuk—

" maaf—maaf sungguh Jinyein-ssi benar-benar ingin beradu acting denganmu"

" tsk, setelah menolak permintaan kalian 2 hari yang lalu?"

" ne, aku dengar saat itu dia tidak tau jika kau yang akan menjadi lawan mainnya—"

Lay mendesah,

" skript! Siapkan ruang pribadi untukku jangan ada yang berani masuk sebelum aku memanggil, kau atau staylist termasuk dalam daftar!"

Namja itu mengangguk. Menunjukkan ruangan yang Lay maksud.  
Di dalam ruangan Lay menundukkan kepalanya, ia menghadap ke arah Minseok—

" apa aku boleh bertanya?"

Tanya Minseok ragu, ia benar-benar kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat. Terlebih saat mendengar bagaimana sikap dingin Lay pada semua orang. Lay mengangguk pelan—

" kau artis?"

Lay mengangguk,

" bagaimana mungkin selama ini aku tidak mengetahuinya? Dan—"

Lay masih menunduk, Minseok mengerjapkan manik matanya saat melihat tubuh Lay bergetar.

" Xingie? Waeyo?"

Lay menggeleng.

" hiks, apa—apa sekarang Seokie menyesal telah bertemu denganku? Hiks—apa Seokie akan meninggalkanku?"

Minseok tidak mengerti, hingga Lay mengangkat kepalanya. Air mata membasahi pipi Lay, manik coklat yang biasanya menenangkan kini berkaca-kaca—

" hiks, mianhe—mianhe karena tidak jujur. Aku benar-benar ingin berteman dengan Seokie tanpa perduli siapa diriku dan siapa Seokie, hiks hingga ahirnya aku serakah dan—dan—aku mencintai Seokie. Meski aku takut jika Seokie akan menganggapku sebagai pembohong tapi sungguh, aku menyukai dan mencintai Seokie—eumppph"

Isakan Lay terhenti, rancauannya pun berhenti saat merasakan bibir Minseok. Bibir yang sangat ia rindukan—Lay sudah tidak perduli untuk menjaga imagenya, ia mencium Minseok cukup dalam hingga saat Minseok memintanya untuk melepas ciuman lelehan benang saliva mengalir menjadi penghubung antara keduanya.

" kau—"

" saranghaeyo Xingie, terlepas dari siapa Xingie. Bahkan aku sudah membayangkan hal yang lebih buruk dari ini—"

" kau tidak marah?"

Minseok menggeleng.

Lama keduanya menyalurkan perasaan cinta dan rindu mereka hingga Lay harus memutuskan pagutan mereka sebelum ia lepas kendali.

" jja, sekarang waktunya aku bekerja. Aku jadi sangat bersemangat, terlebih karena kau ada di sini"

Tersenyum bahagia Lay langsung berganti pakaian tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Minseok yang langsung melemparinya dengan beberapa barang.

" hehehe mian, aku terlalu bahagia "

Setelah itu mereka keluar dengan Lay yang berjalan begitu dingin bersiap untuk pemotretan.

" aku seperti mimpi—"

Guman Minseok.

.

.

.

Lay mencium leher Minseok dan mengisap kuat-kuat leher putih milik kekasihnya.

" kau agghh—"

Blues yang Minseok kenakan sudah melayang entah kemana akibat ulah Lay, bahkan kini yeoja itu hanya menggunakan kemeja milik Lay.

" lets making love—"

Bisik Lay.

" aissh—kau benar-benar manusia paling tidak romantis Xingie"

" wae?"

Tatapan polos Lay membuat Minseok kehilangan nafsu marahnya, ia menggeleng dan berjalan menuju ke arah kulkas dan mengambil minum.

" kau akan pergi besok?"

" hmm"

Minseok mengangkat kepalanya yang langsung ditangkup oleh Lay, sapaan halus Lay membuat tubuhnya terasa menjadi seperti Jelly yang tidak memiliki tenaga walau hanya untuk menopang dirinya sendiri. Lay pun tidak membiarkan Minseok sampai terjatuh, ia mengalungkan kaki Minseok di pinggangnya membuat Minseok seperti koala tanpa melepas panggutannya.

" you so sexy"

" aghh!"

Malam itu keduanya menjadikan malam yang tidak pernah akan mereka lupakan—Minseok duduk di pangkuan Lay dengan milik Lay masih berada di dalam tubuhnya.

" kenapa—kenapa lewat belakang?"

Tanya Minseok.

" aku menyimpannya untuk nanti, aku tidak ingin terburu-buru. Bukan aku tidak ingin atau tidak menghargaimu, namun mamaku pernah mengatakan padaku jika aku menyukai dan mencintai seseorang jangan biarkan nafsu menguasaiku. Aku tidak ingin mencuri sesuatu yang belum tentu milikku—"

" maksudmu?"

Lay mencium leher Minseok sebelum memainkan dua gundukan kenyal yeoja itu.

" kajja kita lakukan setelah menikah—"

" eh?"

" kau begitu berharga untuk ku nodai, lagi pula ini masih terlalu dini—aku harus minta ijin keluargamu dulu"

Minseok memutar kepalanya, sedikit menggeliat saat Lay memainkan putingnya.

" aku mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin menodai harga dirimu karena kau lebih berharga dari hanya sekedar nafsuku"

Perlahan Minseok memutar tubuhnya hingga ia menghadap ke arah Lay.

" ne, gomawo—akupun sebenarnya sedikit ragu. Mianhe, aku hanya takut kita akan berpisah setelah melakukannya. Aku—"

" i love you"

Lay meraih tengkuk Minseok dan menciumnya. Keduanya tersenyum dengan Lay yang mendekap tubuh Minseok setelah melepas miliknya dari dalam tubuh yeoja mungil itu.

" oh ya—aku penasaran, tadi mereka memanggilmu dengan panggilan Lay? Apa artinya?"

" kkkk, entahlah"

" satu lagi! Sebenarnya—yang mana dirimu?"

Lay berhenti mengusap pipi Minseok.

" diriku? Maksudnya?"

Minseok menghela nafas.

" aku sudah melihatnya, kau yang bersamaku benar-benar anak manja yang tidak bisa diam—tapi saat tadi aku melihatmu di tempat kerja, kau membuatku takut. Kau begitu dingin dan—seperti bukan Yixing—"

Lay tersenyum.

" aku yang bersamamu adalah yang asli. Ayahku selalu mengatakan padaku agar aku tidak menunjukkan sifatku pada sembarang orang, karena tidak ada yang akan mengerti diriku jika aku selalu kekanakan. Aku berusaha untuk menutupi semua reaksiku saat aku berada di hadapan orang banyak—hingga aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku di hadapanmu—tentang ciuman yang aku lakukan padamu"

" why?"

" mungkin karena aku sedikit cry baby? Hehehe. Jangan khawatir tentang itu, aku sebenarnya tidak ada niat untuk menyakiti—namun yah, tuntutan peran"

" apa manajermu tau?"

Tanya Minseok.  
Lay mengangguk, ia menceritakan sifatnya pada Minseok yang membuat Minseok tersneyum dan memberikan kata bangga padanya.

" saranghee"

" nado"

.

.

.

Minseok menatap ke arah tamu undangan, ia sedikit kecewa karena tidak menemukan sosok Lay di bangku yang ia sengaja belikan untuk namja tampan itu. Dengan senyum terpaksa, Minseok melangkah menuju tempat duduknya lagi setelah mendapatkan ijazah-secara simbolis. Acara terus berlanjut hingga ke bagian dimana hiburan di mulai.

" hey, aku dengar akan ada bintang tamu special—"

Ucap Yoongi, teman Minseok.

" entahlah, aku hanya ingin acara ini cepat selesai dan aku bisa tidur di rumah sambil memikirkan apa yang akan aku lakukan untuk besok"

Yoongi terkekeh, ia menepuk pundak Minseok pelan.

Lampu ruangan padam, membuat semua orang yang menghadiri acara tersebut bingung mencari apa yang sedang terjadi tanpa bisa bergerak karena takut mengganggu satu dengan yang lainnya. Minseok pun hanya duduk di bangkunya tanpa ada niat untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, toh tanpa dia mencarinya Yoongi akan memberitahu apa yang terjadi padanya tanpa diminta.

'Ting'

Suara denting turts piano membuat orang-orang sontak mengarahkan pandangan dan kepalanya ke arah panggung yang masih gelap.

'TEK'

Lampu panggung menyala, menyorot seorang yang sedang duduk di depan piano seakan akan bersiap melakukan pertunjukan. Detik kemudian, sebuah harmoni tercipta dari jari-jari yang sedang menari riang di atas turts.

" Seokie! Itu fotomu kan?"

Minseok yang sedari tadi memainkan gadgetnya mengangkat kepalanya—ia mendapati foto-foto masa kecilnya terpampang di layar proyektor yang tersusun rapi membentuk slide.

" si—siapa?"

Tanya Minseok.

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya, ia mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia berangkat ke kampusnya.

.

.

" _noona, kau harus ingat kalau aku mencintaimu_ _, sangat mencintaimu meski tidak sebesar rasa cintaku untuk Yeolie"_

.

.

" Kim Myungsoo"

Desis Minseok.

Wajah Minseok memerah saat melihat foto-foto masa kecilnya yang imut dan menggemaskan masih saja terpampang, terlebih semua orang sedang menggumankan tentang siapa dirinya. Di arah panggung ia melihat Sungyeol yang bermain piano dan L yang bermain gitar—

" ini—aissh! L, aku akan membalasmu!"

Guman Minseok.

" i am sorry for distrub all of you—"

Suara itu!

Minseok mengarahkan pandangannya pada seorang yang sedang berdiri diatas panggung, bukan hanya berdiri—namun berjalan ke arahnya yang diikuti dengan ssorotan lampu. Manik mata mereka saling bertemu dan terkunci bersama tanpa ada yang ingin memutus kontak mata itu.

" i am sorry for late—masih ingatkah kau, beberapa waktu lalu aku mengatakan padamu jika aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung di dunia karena memilikimu? Itu bukan tanpa alasan, aku mengatakan itu padamu. Sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku sendirian. Ahh—apa yang ku katakan, aku pun tidak tau kkkk"

Lay menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kemudian suara denting piano membuat semuanya terpesona, ya—denting piano dan suara petikan gitar berpadu dengan suara lembut Lay yang menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

.

.

 _When we were young  
we did not realise our youth_

 _When we loved  
we did not realise our love for each other_

 _But now retuning to the past  
Back then we were that young and love that way_

 _Most of the memories have gone  
with the tear-filled river of time_

 _Slowly flowing away  
but now returning to the past  
the youth and love of the past was so precious_

 _Someday, we will meet again  
even though we don't know where we will go_

 _Someday, we will meet again  
with already separated identities.._

 _._

 _._

 **#Superjunior_someday**

.

.

"—But Minseok, now aku berharap kau mau menerimaku dengan segala kekuranganku. Kita tidak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, hanya saja—please be mine. Would you marry me?"

Lay mengeluarkan sekotak cincin ke arah Minseok dengan bunga yang ia bawa. Namja tampan itu berlutut di hadapan Minseok membuat semuanya terlihat begitu indah bagaikan fantasi. Minseok menoleh ke arah Heechul yang berdiri bersama dengan dua orang tuanya dan dua orang yang ia yakini sebagai kedua orang tua Lay.

" can't i say no?"

Tanya Minseok.  
Lay berdiri dengan senyum mengembang—

" tentu saja tidak—eump"

Lay mencium Minseok di depan semua orang, ia tidak perduli dengan orang lain yang ia perdulikan adalah sosok yang akan menemani sisa hidupnya. Yeah, bagi Lay— Minseok sama seperti ice cream yang ia temui di jalan, hanya saja Minseok lebih berharga dari makanan kesukaannya. Karena Minseok adalah separuh jiwanya.

" i love you"

" me too"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Kangen ama Lay-Min kekekekekeke**

 **Eothokke? Apa ada yang kangen author bikin ff EXO?**

 **Nado-nado**


End file.
